Just Decide
by katiefelton
Summary: As a wrongly accused Draco Malfoy is tried in court for murdering the Minister of Magic, a torn Hermione must decide: watch the man she once loved be sentenced unjustly? Or expose a past love affair?
1. Chapter 1

_**"**__**You never really leave a person you love, part of them you take with you, **__**leaving**__** a part of yourself behind.**__**" - Unknown**_

_ The boy held the trembling girl in a strong embrace, consoling her. She buried her tear-stained face in his chest, clinging to his warmth and his arms. As she wept, he wiped the tears from her red eyes and spoke. His voice shook as he choked back wet tears._

"_This is for the best. We knew this couldn't continue forever. If we stayed together, everything that we hold dear would be torn apart. We have to move on. You have someone that will love you endlessly, and I have someone who will care for me. I know this is hard, but we will both endure this." The girl lifted her head to meet his sad grey eyes._

_ "I know", she softy said, "I am going to miss you will all my heart. How will I live without you?" He pulled the girl into one last embrace, his tears spilling onto her soft brown curls. _

_ "I will always love you Hermione. A part of my soul belongs to you."_

_ "I will never stop loving you Draco. Promise me that you'll never forget-"_

"Hermione! For the third time, what color should the tablecloths be in the reception hall?"

Hermione Granger's memory suddenly vanished as her head snapped up to face the impatient eyes of her fiancé and the frustrated stare of the wedding planner.

"Oh, sorry, um green will look nice."

"No, Hermione, green isn't one of the color options," spoke Ron, obviously irritated, "Ms. Pemviord just told us we can have lavender, red or gold."

"Red will look nice, don't you agree Ron?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, make it red Ms. Pemviord," Ron said sweetly to their wedding planner, after rolling his eyes at his fiancé.

"Well the planning is going quite well. That should be enough for today, loves. I think we shall go forward with food tasting later in the week," chirped Ms. Pemviord, scribbling notes into her planner, "Have a splendid day you too!"

Ron and Hermione graciously thanked Ms. Pemviord and hurried out of the small office. After walking out the front door of the office building, Ron grabbed Hermione by the arm and faced her.

"What the bloody hell happened in there Hermione? Your mind was off in the Canary Islands! Hermione lowered her eyes to the ground as guilt she began to fill up with gilt.

"I'm really sorry Ron, My mind was just thinking about, well, work. I've been terribly busy lately," she replied. _I honestly have been busy at work._

Hermione raised her head to meet Ron's and gave him a wide grin.

"Even you have to admit its terribly boring Ronald!" A smile spread across his face.

"I know it is Hermione. I'm sorry. I guess this whole wedding thing is stressing me out," he replied. Hermione wrapped her hands around his waist and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I'm sure the wedding will be wonderful! We just have to get through the planning stages," Hermione reassured him.

"You're right Hermione. Let's put today behind us. How about getting a bite to eat?"

"Sounds perfect Ron," she replied, kissing him again. They turned and began to walk hand in hand down the pavement, with Hermione's mind refocused on the present.

_What a day! thought Hermione. First having breakfast at the Weasley's, then planning the wedding for hours, and finally having a romantic dinner with Ron. _ As she opened the door to her small two-bedroom flat, she threw down her bag immediately surveyed her living room. _Oh_, _what a mess!_ Papers were strewn all over the carpet, wedding invitations were scattered on every single piece of furniture, and pictures of wedding dress after wedding dress were visible in piles covering the area rug. Hermione had no idea the mess had elevated to his degree. With a flick of her wand, papers flew into the air, invitations were stacked into neat alphabetical piles, and the wedding photos were organized into tidy rows on her coffee table. _That's better._

Between Hermione's important job at the ministry as Head of the Regulation and Control Magical Creatures Department and planning a large wedding with Ron, the mess in her living room hadn't had much of an effect on her.

After approving the tidy room, Hermione went to the kitchen to make a pot of warm tea. After she had a steaming cup in her hand, she went over to the heap of papers on her desk, and began to look through them. Being the Head of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Department, it was Hermione's job to monitor activity throughout Britain and the rest of the wizarding world. The mass of papers contained minor muggle sightings of various creatures whose minds had to be erased, applications from wizards to apply for various creatures, and the activity of the magical creature populations throughout the world. Nothing looked too serious today, however. Maybe the most worrisome was a man who claimed his muggle neighbor had caught him giving a package to his owl, but nothing too serious.

After what seemed like hours of sorting through stacks of reports, Hermione stood up from her desk, ready to get a well deserved rest. However, on her way to her bedroom she caught a glimpse of an opened Daily Prophet on her kitchen table.

She grabbed the paper and fell into a chair. The moving pictures on the front page of the Daily Prophet seemed to tell no stories of any interest. Hermione flipped through section after section, stopping briefly at a story that caught her interest. Halfway "_Simple Spells to Success at Home,"_ Hermione noticed the note that had been laid next to the paper. In scribbled handwriting, the note read,

_Hermione! Here's a Prophet from yours truly! Take a look at section G!_

_Love, Ron_

Having no idea what Ron was referring to, Hermione flipped to section G. Horrified, Hermione came face to face with a large portrait of herself, smiling with Ron. Bewildered, her eyes came across the title:

**Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger Engaged!**

Long Time Couple, Auror Ron Weasley and Head of the Regulation and Control of Magical Department Leader Hermione Granger are engaged! The couple, along with their friend the famous Harry Potter met at their first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The three stayed friends throughout all seven years, and remained together on their mission to defeat Voldemort. Having been official since Voldemort's demise, the couple is still together and madly in love. "It's been great, having your mate as your best friend, it really is." His fiancé was not present at the interview. Both famous for their aiding Harry Potter in his killing of Voldemort, fame has not seemed to affect their relationship. "We still get the occasional; you are Harry Potter's friends! But it doesn't bother us at all." Newlyweds Harry Potter and his wife Ginny Weasley, who happens to be Ron's sister, proclaim their happiness for their friends. "We are ecstatic! We've all been waiting for a wedding for ages!" says Potter's wife Ginny Weasley, who is a close friend of Hermione Granger. "I so happy for them!" A date has not been officially set, but Weasley claims that they discussed a summer wedding. Best wishes to the happy couple!

Hermione nearly dropped the paper. Seeing her face take up an entire section of the Daily Prophet came as a shock. She was not one to have the entire wizarding word to read about her romantic personal life. Hermione just wasn't expecting a giant picture of her and Ron plastered in the Prophet! She wouldn't have minded the article, if the picture was a tad smaller and the writer didn't go on and on sounding like her and Ron were a bunch of lovesick teenagers. She could see the wizards and witches coming up to her at work tomorrow, offering their congratulations and saying how in love they were. _Oh Ron! You knew I would hate this!_

Standing up, Hermione grabbed the paper and headed straight for her bedroom. She desperately needed sleep. Hermione threw herself on her bed, tossing the prophet on the floor. She laid face up, staring at the ceiling and replaying the article again in her head. _Madly in love? Oh, it sounds just as if we were at Hogwarts again…_

After contemplating the article for some time, Hermione reached to turn off her lamp. Just as she was about to flick the switch, something caught her eye in the Daily Prophet. A small article in the corner, with a moving image of tall, slender man shaking hands and grinning with another plump one grabbed her attention. Cameras were flashing, people were clapping, and writers from various papers were trying to wedge themselves in to talk to the pair. Adjacent to the slender man was the Minister of Magic, Terence Fletcher, and a beautiful woman with flowing waste-length blonde hair. Hermione's eyes widened at the bolded title.

**Head of The Department of International Magical Cooperation, Draco Malfoy, Makes Treaty with Bulgarian Minister Ivan Karnov**

Hermione almost fell out of her bed. The sound of his name caused her stomach to twist.

There he was, standing just like she remembered. He still wore the same smirk, and his silky blond hair still hung by his piercing grey eyes. He hadn't changed at all. Hermione had barely seen him since Hogwarts. She knew of his position at the ministry, and caught an occasional glimpse of him at conferences and meetings, but she hadn't spoken with him since their departing.

_Him._ Draco Malfoy. Her first true love.

He was the one who had made constantly bring a smile to her face. He was the one who had comforted her when her fears of what was to come overwhelmed her. He was the one who she had held as he cried for the mission he knew he could not complete. It was he who had taken half of her soul with him when he left after Dumbledore's death. He became her reason for living when she was on the mission to defeat the darkest wizard of all time. He was the one who had pulled her closer to him when the both came to the realization that their love had to remain a secret, and they could never be together.

The memories felt like daggers stabbing her chest. All the effort to forget them seemed to wash away. She became overwhelmed, feeling like she was drowning, deeper and deeper into the past.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had a secret love affair at Hogwarts. They had met in secret, unknown to anyone. They remained together through the tragic events of the Triwizard Tournament, and during Umbridge's reign at Hogwarts. They had made a public display of hatred by day, and had held each other by night. Everything had fallen apart during sixth year. Draco began to change in front of Hermione's very eyes, turning cold, and becoming distant. He would cry often, but would not tell Hermione why. It was that devastating night where he had told her what he had to do, and that he would be leaving her for some time. As they held for one last embrace, Hermione watched through tears, as he left her to perform the task that Voldemort had instructed him to do. She remained as strong as she possibly could while her, Harry and Ron had searched the horcruxes. Once Harry had defeated Voldemort, they knew that remaining together would cause too much devastation to their friends and family.

Hermione had gone with Ron, for she did have feelings for him. Maybe not the same feelings, but feelings nevertheless. Draco had hundreds of gorgeous pure-blood women to choose from, and they went their separate ways. Hermione had repressed every single memory and thought that she had of their time together. She went on, living a happy and fulfilling life with Ron, and had enjoyed every second of it.

But something was happening that she had not expected. Hermione was constantly getting flashbacks and memories in her head. It was occurring more frequently, and she had no way of controlling it. The thoughts came like an unseen storm, unexpected and unplanned. She would find herself lost in memories that had repressed for years.

It had happened today, at the wedding planning session, a memory of their departure. Emotions had flooded her body, and she was brought back to the painful moment.

As these thoughts took over her mind, Hermione picked up the paper and read over the article.

Yesterday, The Head of the International Magical Cooperation Draco Malfoy signed a negotiations treaty with Bulgarian Minister Ivan Karnov. Both sporting smiles of a successful meeting, the two shook hands, and discussed their decisions with British Minister Terence Fletcher. The two discussed relations of the two Wizarding nations, and decided that the nations would be close allies, and come to each other's aid when needed.

It is not a secret of Mr. Malfoy's success in his head position, or of his close relationship with Minister of Magic Terence Fletcher. Rumors have circulated that when Fletcher retires, Malfoy will be given the position. Malfoy was accompanied by the beautiful Daphenne Albertine, daughter of the French Minister of Magic. Malfoy has been seen with various beauties over the years, and this meeting was no different. He just announced last month, that he had ended his brief relationship with Ukrainian Auror Trina Belenoff. Malfoy's success is no secret and the signing of this treaty is just another example of more greatness to come.

Hermione stared blankly at the photo. He had moved on, and was living a very successful life. She couldn't think about the past. Not now. Not when she was planning her future at this very moment with someone who loved her completely. Throwing the paper to the floor, Hermione switched off her light and buried herself in her covers.

_This has to stop. He moved on, so should I. _

And with that, Hermione Granger drifted off to sleep, leaving all memories, and thinking of pleasant responses to all the charming wedding congratulations that she would receive tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**The heart has its reasons which reason knows not of."**_

_**-Blaise Pascal**_

"…..And the picture is adorable Hermione! I almost died when I saw it!"

"Oh thank you Ms. Philer!"

"Well have a nice day at work dear. Congratulations again!"

Hermione gave an audible sigh once Ms. Philer had departed through the elevator doors. To be exact, this had been the twelfth conversation today about her wedding announcement. Of course she had said her gracious thank yous with a cheery disposition and a wide smile, but inside she was dying to make it to her office as soon as possible.

As the elevator stopped at her floor, she quickly walked out the doors and began making her way to her office. On the way, she received her usual smiles and warm "good mornings." As her heels clicked down the hallway of the Magical Creatures Department, she began to wish that Ron would be waiting in her office so she could discuss his addition to the Daily Prophet.

"Ms. Granger! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Hermione turned around to meet the cheery face of her secretary, Adelia Whittifer. She gave a sigh of relief, estatic that it wasn't another wedding congratulations. Adelia always had Hermione's schedule for the day, and she could finally get to work and get her mind off the stressful wedding planning.

"Good morning Adelia! Let's go over our schedule for today in my office, "replied Hermione with a smile. As the pair began to head towards her office, Adelia began giving an overview of Hermione's day.

"We have quite a busy day today Ms. Granger. New reports have come in, there are meetings to attend, and there are cases in which we must preside over. "

"Well we do have a busy day! What's the occasion?" chuckled Hermione.

"I filled it up as much as I could Ms. Granger, you know with the article in the Prophet and all."

A giant grin formed in Hermione's face. Adelia had to be the most faithful and intelligent secretary in the entire ministry. She knew Hermione well enough that once glance at the article would send her into her job and forget about the attention she would receive.

"Why thank you Adelia, you read my mind," Hermione answered with a smile.

She watched her secretary's bright blue eyes beam back at Her. Adelia had been Hermione's trusted secretary for almost three years now, and Hermione didn't possibly think she could manage without her. Adelia had a gorgeous, petite frame and long white blond hair which she piled into a tight bun. Her piercing blue eyes sought only perfection, giving Hermione a reason to admire her. She was a hard worker who made Hermione's stressful job a lot easier.

Once the pair reached the end of the hall, Hermione opened up two large double doors to reveal her spacious office. The room was large with high ceilings and a large fireplace covered one entire wall. A large mahogany desk stood at the other side of the room, with a small sitting area to its left. The fire had been lighted, and the crackling could be heard in the silence. Being a Head of a department had its perks.

Hermione made her way over to her desk followed by Adelia. She took off her coat and bag laying them down on a nearby sofa. Ready to fall into her work, Hermione gracefully sat down in her leather desk chair, with Adeia sitting across from her.

"Alright. What's the full schedule for today?" Hermione confidently questioned.

"Ok, first we have to inform the Muggle Studies Department to wipe the memory of the muggle who caught a glimpse of a house elf, which I will do right away. Then you have a meeting with the rest of the department at ten, and then lunch. That's the first part of the day. Oh, and the Minister owled me this morning, and he needs to have a meeting with you. He requested around one. I told him you would be able to attend, unless I told him otherwise."

Hermione sat back in her chair, surprised. The Minister rarely conducted one on one meetings, and if he did, it was for a serious issue.

"Did he mention the subject of this meeting?"

"No he didn't. He stated it was for your ears only."

Hermione didn't have the slightest idea what this could be about. Her department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was doing quite well, thanks to her leadership. There weren't major incidents of muggle sightings and they had recently created a sanctuary in Southern Lithuania for injured unicorns. No, this meeting had to be about something entire different.

"Send him a reply that I will be able to make it to his meeting. We'll find out whatever this is about later."

"Excellent Ms. Granger. Oh I almost forgot! You received a bunch of new files in your mailbox this morning. These will definitely keep you busy for a while," replied Adelia with a smile.

As Hermione watched her secretary scribble notes onto her paper, she stared at the large stack of files on her desk. _Well, at least this will keep me occupied…_

Just as Hermione was about to comment on her work load, the large double doors burst open to reveal Ron, holding a large bundle of flowers.

"Hermione Granger! My beloved fiancé!" he shouted.

A small grin formed on Hermione's reddening face as she stood up and faced him. She heard Adeila give a faint cough as she collected her papers and stood up.

"Hello Mr. Weasley! You two should spend some time alone. I'll just be down the hall," winked Adelia as she made her way to the door.

"Why thank you Adelia," thanked Ron as he made his way over to Hermione. Laying the flowers on her desk, he picked her up, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her. Hermione didn't resist, and after what felt like a minute she began to push away.

"Please Ron! We're at work!" she said.

"Oh come on Hermione, no one's going to burst in and send us to Askaban." Ron put her back on her feet and made his way over to the sofa. Hermione followed, sitting next to him.

"So? What did you think?" asked Ron.

"About what?"

"The article in the Prophet of course! About our engagement!" he asked excitedly.

Hermione glanced sideways, avoiding his eyes. _Oh he knew I would hate it!_

"That article. Well, I guess it was one way to get the news of our engagement out," she muttered.

Ron didn't seem to be to hurt at all by her lack of enthusiasm. Instead, he gave out a soft laugh.

"I knew you were going to hate it! Ginny told me not to do it without asking you, but I thought you needed a little surprise to lighten you up," he said.

Hermione let out a sigh. Placing a kiss on his lips, she stood up from her seat, making her way back to her desk.

"You know I really wouldn't have minded it if the picture didn't take up the entire commitments section," Hermione replied as she leaned against the front of her desk.

"But where would all the fun be in that?" answered Ron as he walked over to her, "I better be getting off to the Auror Department. Can't have Harry mad at me for being late can we?"

"Alright, go on Ron. I'll see you later. And tell Harry I said hello!" Ron turned to leave, but twisted in his spot and gave Hermione another passionate kiss. As he lifted his face from hers, their eyes met.

"I love you Hermione," he spoke tenderly.

"I know."

And with that, Ron made his way out the large doors, leaving Hermione standing in her place, wondering which pile of paperwork she should start first.

After spending hours of sorting through papers, Hermione was beginning to get tired of the repetition. Glancing at her clock, she realized that she had only ten minutes until her meeting with the Minister, Terence Fletcher. She stood up, and reached for her bag. Hermione grabbed her quill and some blank parchment just in case she needed to take notes. Once she had gathered her things, she made her way through the Magical Creatures Department, and into an elevator. For once she rode alone, contemplating the purpose of the meeting she was about to partake in. _It certainly can't be a disciplinary meeting, I haven't broken any law. Or maybe he just wants to chat? Yes, we'll go with that. _

When the elevator made its way down to the private offices of the Minister and his staff, it halted to a stop. After stepping out, she was greeted by none other than Lenard Grindow, the Minister's chief advisor.

"Why hello Ms. Granger! I am to escort you to the minister's office," he said cheerfully. Hermione nodded and the two began their way down the hall.

"Thank you Mr. Grindow. How are you doing?"

"Very well, very well, Terence's approval ratings are high, and all seems to be well in the wizarding world. Can't ask for better circumstances," he replied.

"That's wonderful news."

Just as she finished her sentence, they halted at the entrance to the Minister's office.

"Please stand back Ms. Granger."

Hermione watched as he traced his pointer finger down a long ridge in the large door. She heard clicks, and clanks, and assumed it was the door unlocking itself. He then whispered an inaudible password into the door, and it began to open.

"The office of the Ministry of Magic," he replied, ushering Hermione in, "It was nice talking to you."

He bid her farewell and made his way back down the hallway. Butterflies fluttered in Hermione's stomach as she pushed open the door. She was greeted by an enormous office, almost double the size of hers. Portraits of past ministers hung over the walls, and large tapestries covered the blank spots on the wall. Standing behind a very large desk was the Minister himself, Terence Fletcher. Terence was an older man, maybe in his fifties, and was dressed in black robes. He was balding a bit on top, but his coal black hair was still visible. He was not overweight by any means, but couldn't be described as skinny either. Hermione watched as he cleared his throat, beginning to speak.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, I'm glad we could meet today," he spoke summoning her over to a chair across from his desk. Hermione gave him a smile and sat down in a cushy armchair.

"I'm also glad we could meet Terence. I must admit this meeting saved me from reading over any more files," she replied.

He chuckled and made his way over to a table with tea and biscuits.

"Would you like something to drink Hermione?" he questioned as he poured himself a cup of tea and picked off a biscuit of tea from the tray.

"Oh no thank you sir."

Hermione watched as he carefully set his tea down on his tidy desk, and leaned back in his chair.

"Lovely day isn't?" questioned the Minister, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Very lovely day sir," replied Hermione, responding with a weak smile. She watched as he folded and refolded his hands, almost pondering what to say.

"Knowing you Hermione, you probably are pondering the reason why I sent for you this morning." He took a quick sip of his tea, and set his eyes on hers.

"Yes minister, I have been wondering the very question." She watched as he lifted himself out of his leather chair, and began to slowly pace behind his desk. He crossed his large and weathered hands behind his back, and again coughed to clear his throat.

"I assume that you are aware with the alliance that we have formed with Bulgaria in the past week?"

Hermione furrowed her brow, attempting to figure out how this statement fit in with her meeting.

"Of course minster, it has been noted as one of the best alliances in wizard history. We both have very powerful wizarding nations." Hermione replied to his question and studied the minister's face.

"Yes this was a very critical move. We want the Bulgarians on our side. We need them as allies. We must do everything in our power to keep this alliance strong."

Hermione was beginning to feel as if she was missing a major point. _How am I supposed to help strengthen the alliance between the wizarding worlds of Bulgaria and Britain?_

"Hermione, you are aware of the species of the Eastern Ridgeback dragon?"

Hermione answered this quickly. After all, she was the Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures department, and knew almost every magical creature species known to wizards.

"Yes Terence, they are an extremely rare breed of dragon, usually found in the mountains of the British Highlands, and Scotland. There have only been a few recorded sightings of this type, and I believe that we do have a few in the dragon sanctuary in Romania. Why are you asking me this?" Hermione stated.

"Very good. I am asking you this question Ms. Granger, because Bulgaria wants an Eastern Ridgeback Dragon for their territory in their own country.

"But sir, why would they?"

Terence turned to face Hermione, placing his hands on his chair.

"Simply because, they do not possess this animal in their dragon sanctuary, and want the creature to breed and strengthen their dragon blood lines."

"But this is absurd! Do you understand how difficult it is to move a creature of that size across several different countries! Surely muggles will see a flying dragon, even if it is at night, and it would be impossible to control all the sightings!"she stated, anger flaring in her voice.

"I understand Hermione. But this alliance with Bulgaria is extremely important, and we must agree to their wishes. I understand that this will add a large workload to your schedule, but I must emphasize its importance." His pleading eyes met hers, and Hermione was forced to reply.

"It can be done minister, however it will take time to create a plan as intricate as this," she spoke, the stress already visible in her voice.

"Oh I'm quite aware of that Ms. Granger, but your efforts will not be wasted."

Terence sat down in his chair and faced Hermione.

"Since this is an international assignment, and various countries will be involved, you will be working with the Department of International Magical Cooperation. "

"Of course sir."

Hermione sighed. Working with other departments on projects could get complicated, and the fact that she wouldn't have entire control over the situation wasn't comforting. She began to collect her things, dying to escape from his office. But before was able to stand up, Terence spoke once more.

"And when I say Department of International Magical Cooperation, I am speaking specifically of the fabulous Head of the department, my close colleague Draco Malfoy."

Her neatly organized notes and quills tumbled out of her hands. As terror began to grip her entire body, she began to shake.

"W-W-W-hat? You mean D-Draco Malfoy?"

"Why yes of course Hermione. He is absolutely wonderful, quite the motivator. He doesn't complete a task unless it is completed to precise perfection. He is the single reason why the alliance treaty with Bulgaria was signed. I have a meeting scheduled for you two at the end of the week, you know, to discuss your ideas on how to safely move this creature to Bulgaria." He beamed at Hermione, unaware of the state of shock that her body was now in.

"I'll get to work on this right away sir. Thank you for your time," she quietly replied.

Hermione quickly left the room she heard him yell a cheery goodbye, and started to run to the elevator, desperate to make it to her office before she broke down.

Draco Malfoy sat at his office desk, re-reading over and over the article that featured his name.

"_It is not a secret of Mr. Malfoy's success in his head position, or of his close relationship with Minister of Magic Terence Fletcher. Rumors have circulated that when Fletcher retires, Malfoy will be given……"_

Laying the Daily Prophet on his desk, he placed his arms behind his head, and leaned back further in his chair.

Everything in Draco Malfoy's life was perfect. At just the age of 25, he had acquired a coveted head ministry position, had millions in his account, and successfully signed a large treaty that had brought him even more fame and acclamation. He could get any woman he wanted, just with his drop-dead looks. He couldn't even begin to name half of the beauties that he had been with.

After being tainted with the reputation of Voldemort supporters after the war, the Malfoys had done everything in their power to change their reputation. Draco had broken away from his past as a death eater, and had become one of the most powerful people in the wizarding world. He even knew of speculation that he would even be appointed to Minister of Magic if Terence ever retired. _Everything is perfect, _he thought, _what more could I want?"_

His thoughts went to his agenda. Oh how he wanted to avoid the dinner date with Daphenne. Draco rolled his eyes at just the thought of her. She was only concerned in who was wearing what, and how her hair was done. She had no concern of politics like Draco did, and to be quite honest, she was a bore. He will admit though, she is very beautiful, and being seen with the French Minister's daughter is always a plus. Even with these negatives, the thought of going home to an empty mansion was unappealing. So maybe he wouldn't cancel dinner after all.

Draco snapped back into focus when he heard knocking at his door.

"Come in," he replied.

The door opened to reveal Lenard Grindow, Terence's chief advisor and close friend. Draco slid the paper to the corner of his desk and warmly welcomed his colleague.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Grindow," Draco greeted him as he stood up from his desk, "How is Terence treating you today?"

Lenard reached out a hand to give Draco a firm handshake.

"The usual Draco, the usual," he replied with a chuckle, "How is my successful young friend?"

"I'm doing very well Lenard, thank you," answered Draco as he went over to a tray of drinks for himself and his guest. After Lenard gave a nod of approval, Draco poured him a drink and ushered him to the chair across from him. The two men sat face to face, with Draco behind his desk, a drink in hand.

"Business as good as usual Lenard?"

"Oh yes. With your signing of this treaty, Terence's approval ratings are sky-rocketing, and Britain's leadership in the wizarding world is more concrete than ever before," Lenard replied, looking very pleased.

"Good to hear."

Draco smirked, counting more praise for his actions with Bulgaria. As he looked at his friend, he realized that Lenard's facial expressions conveyed that he came to conduct business, not just to chat.

"If I may Lenard, what brings you down to my office at this time of day?" Draco questioned.

He watched as Lenard fidgeted in his seat.

"Well Draco, Terence could not make it here to deliver a message so I took his place. If concerns your assignment with the Eastern Ridgebacks transfer to Bulgaria."

Draco sat up in his chair. His remembered from the previous week, when Terence had briefed him on his daunting task of transferring the rare dragons to please the Bulgarians. As if the stress of moving massive dragons across the European continent wasn't enough, he also had the eyes of the wizarding world watching him to see if his actions were successful. This sounded like there were more complications in the operation. _What do the Bulgarians want now?_

"Has the assignment changed?"

"Oh absolutely not. Everything is the same. This concerns who will assist you in this matter," replied Lenard, his face tightening up.

"I already know who is aiding me, Lenard. Members of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Department. Terence briefed me on this last week."

"Yes, but he decided that it would be easier if the logistics were made with a lesser amount of people," answered Lenard as he crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair. Draco watched him uncomfortably, wondering how his assignment had changed. Trying to calm his nerves, he reached for his glass and began to take a sip.

"Terence wants you to plan the logistics with the Head of the Magical Creature Department, Hermione Granger."

In just an instant, Draco had choked on his drink, putting him into a coughing fit. Lenard, startled, reached for his handkerchief and offered it to Draco to clean his drink of his shirt. Draco took it, dabbing at the stains that had splattered his dress shirt. After Draco caught his breath, he reclined back into his chair.

"Hermione Granger? As in best friend of Harry Potter Hermione Granger?" he questioned pleadingly.

Lenard let out a laugh.

"Yes of course! What other Hermione Granger would I be referring to?"

Draco brought his hand to his face and ran them through his white blond hair.

_Hermione Granger._

The last time they had spoken, he had been clutching her to his chest, trying to hold back tears of his pain. Eight years ago.

Just one mention of her name flooded his mind with memories from their love affair at Hogwarts.

His mind went to the nights that they had spent together, holding each other to morning, and kissing until their lips were sore, and the time that…….._No. Stop,_ he pleaded with himself, _That's done with._

Draco looked back at Lenard's puzzled face, giving him an unconvinced smile.

"Well, I mean it makes logical sense, seeing that she is the Head of the Department."

Lenard looked even more confused.

"Indeed she is."

Draco stood up and made his way towards the door.

"It was nice to see you Lenard. Thank you for delivering Terence's message. Tell him I said hello."

Lenard stood up out of his seat and made his way over to Draco. He began to shake his head, chuckling and he laid a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Sometimes Draco Malfoy, you act very peculiar. But, if it gets you all of your success, then I see no problem in it! It was nice seeing you. I will pass on your greetings to Terence."

Draco watched as Lenard gave a quick wave goodbye, and exit through the doors. As he heard the doors click shut, his mind immediately went back to Hermione. Bringing a hand to his face, Draco made his way over to a nearby couch, throwing himself on it.

_Hermione Granger._

They couldn't work together on this assignment. It wasn't possible. They had purposely distanced themselves as much as they could so they would be able to forget each other and move on with their lives. Draco heard himself let out a sigh.

All of the memories that he had repressed for eight years seemed to replay in his head. From the moment where they had confessed their love for one another, to holding her as she cried for the terrible death of Cedric Diggory, to the night where he had committed his notorious act on the top of the astronomy tower, leaving her alone to aid Potter in defeating Voldemort.

_No, no, no. It's done. Stop._

Attempting to get his mind off his past, Draco went immediately to his desk and picked up his unread Daily Prophet from the corner. By immersing himself in the headlines, he would surely forget about his assignment. Page by page, article by article, Draco read over every single word. He read over his article again, praising himself for the success that he had earned.

Then there it was. In the commitment section, a giant photo of Hermione with than none other than Weasley was plastered in the section.

She looked the same. Sure, maybe a bit more matured, but she was the same. He glanced at her partner, his merry and somewhat vacant expression still visible under his red locks.

So it was true, Hermione was engaged to Weasley. Sure, everyone knew that they had been together since after the war, but now they had finally taking the final step. Draco didn't know why he was so surprised at the photo. He knew that Hermione would probably end up with him, and that Weasley had been in love with her after he finished his quick fling with the ditzy lavender Brown. He suddenly realized that he was shocked only because he could only picture himself by her side after everything that they had been through. It was strange to visually see her with someone else. It was just, strange. Draco shook his head, shaking off the thoughts. "_That happened eight years ago! She's with Weasley now. We are going to work on this assignment, with no thoughts about our past whatsoever. We will be professional and complete this task with Bulgaria." _

Draco took in a deep breath as the memories submerged beneath him. Remembering that he should get back to his work, Draco set to Prophet down in the corner of his desk again. Just as he was about to reach for his quil, his eyes caught the large photo of Hermione and Ron once again. As he studied the photo, he spoke an audible comment.

"I'm sure Hermione hated that_."_

Business


	3. Chapter 3

"_**We loved with a love that was more than love."**_

**-Edgar Allan Poe**

The Burrow seemed to be filled to its maximum limit. People covered every inch of floor space, and more wizards were still filling in. Molly Weasley was focused on making the dinner meal larger, attempting to feed every mouth in her house.

Hermione's and Ron's engagement party turned out to be a large event; almost every wizard and witch alive seemed to be crammed into the small rooms of the Burrow. A growing pile of gifts was forming in the living room, and would soon have to be placed outside to make space for guests. Hermione and Ron sat on the Weasley's living room sofa next to Ginny and Harry, surrounded by their friends and families. As they sipped their punch, and chatted with one another, they discussed every known wedding detail and their honeymoon ideas.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, ecstatic that Ron and Hermione were finally planning a wedding. Harry, Ron and Dean Thomas were in a heated discussion on Quidditch, Luna and Neville discussed Neville's job as the Herbology professor, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were speaking with Hermione's parents.

Hermione, wedged between Harry and Ron, listened half-heartedly to their Quidditch talk. Even with the fun she was having tonight, the thought of her upcoming meeting with Draco was a constant nagging in her head. After getting over the shock of the news, Hermione realized that it was just a business assignment, and nothing else. They would simply complete the task at hand, and go back to their normal lives. Hermione kept saying this over and over again, convincing herself that the situation would be just fine.

"Excuse me everybody! I'd like to make a toast!"

The room hushed, grabbing their glasses and turning their smiling faces to Harry.

"I just wanted to say that I am extremely happy for my two best friends, and their wedding that all of us have been waiting on for ages," he announced with a wink, "Ginny and I am very happy for you both."

Ron took Hermione's hand, giving it a squeeze, Hermione responded with a small smile, and then laid her eyes on Harry.

"You two were made for each other, and everyone saw this at Hogwarts. Although neither of you admitted anything, all of us knew the truth! Of course we all saw what happened during our later years."

Everyone gave out "awws," and all began to grin at the couple.

"After a while, these two finally figured out that they had only wanted to be together. It took a while, but it happened! So I give a toast, to the couple who only had eyes for each other!"

The entire room broke out into cheers, as the guests raised their glasses. Ron began to laugh, and as he drank his glass, and thanked Harry. With all the excitement, no one noticed Hermione, blankly staring across the room. Harry's words played in her head. _"So I give a toast, to the couple who always had eyes for one another!"_

But it wasn't the truth. It never had been. Hermione had always had eyes for someone, but it wasn't Ron. She knew that Harry was referring to sixth year, when Ron didn't seem to notice that she was constantly upset. Everyone had assumed Hermione cried to herself because of Lavender Brown, but that wasn't the reason. And this reason filled Hermione up with guilt as she sat on the Weasley's couch.

It was Draco Malfoy.

She cried because of him. She cried only because she felt as if she was losing him, watching him disintegrate before her very eyes. Hermione wept because he refused to tell her why he was troubled, and became cold and distant. She had sobbed not because Ron had been snogging with Lavender, but because Harry had used a terrible curse, and sent him to the hospital wing in covered in blood. No one knew of her secret. No one understood the position she was in now.

Hermione stood up from the sofa, needing some distance. She grabbed for the door handle, and thrust herself outside into the evening air. Staring out into the open fields, she sat down on the front stoop of the burrow. As she heard the muffled shouts and laughs from inside, she placed her troubled head in her hands.

Her meeting with Draco tomorrow was filling her up with dread. She had no idea how he would react to seeing her. After all, the last time they had seen each other face to face had been eight years ago. Her mind buzzed with images and anxieties as the crickets chirped in the distance. Hermione was in no state to meet him tomorrow. It wasn't possible.

Hermione's heart jumped when she heard the swinging door of the burrow screech open. She snapped her head up to face Ginny.

"Hi Ginny."

Hermione watched her friend walk over and silently sit next to her, giving her a comforting stare.

"Are you feeling alright Hermione? You seem a bit distanced tonight."

She quickly formulated a response in her head.

"I'm perfectly fine Ginny. It's just my job. We have a pretty big case this week and there's a lot to do. It really is a wonderful party! I just needed some air."

"Oh."

Hermione studied her Ginny's face. For some reason, she didn't look convinced.

"Well then, come back inside when you're ready. Mum made some wonderful pies for desert."

After giving Hermione a smile, she stood up and made her way to the door.

"Thanks Ginny."

Just as she was about to turn the door handle, Ginny slowly dropped her hand to her side. She brought her closed eyes down to the wooden floorboards of the porch. Lifting her ginger head, Ginny turned around to face Hermione.

"You're thinking about him aren't you."

Hermione's heart felt as if it was plummeting to the floor. She stared mouth agape in shock at Ginny.

"W-Who? Who's him?" she responded, her voice cracking.

Ginny walked back towards Hermione, stopping to lean against the side of the house. She stared straight out into the dark fields, and crossed her arms.

"I knew it."

Hermione, still flustered, tried to talk to Ginny.

"You mean Ron? Yes I am thinking about him! I mean, he's going to be my husband in a few months!"

Hermione watched as Ginny shook her head violently.

"Not Ron! Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione heard herself gasp. _How could she know? _Calmly composing herself, Hermione responded to Ginny.

"Ginny, why on earth would I be thinking about Draco Malfoy? I still hate him as much as I did at Hogwarts."

"Who says you "hated" him at Hogwarts?"

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. No one knew about their affair at Hogwarts. No one. Not even Dumbledore, when he was alive.

"W-Why would you think that?"

Ginny caught Hermione's stare.

"Hermione, I wasn't as naïve as you thought I was at Hogwarts. I mean, I am a girl, and I know the signs."

Hermione couldn't think of anything to say. She sat frozen, her heart beating a million miles per minute. Ginny moved away from the house and made her way over to Hermione. She sat next to her, and again looked out into the distance.

"I figured it out when you started fighting even more during fourth year. You were obviously attempting to make it seem like you did still hate each other. And there was the way that you looked at each other, when you thought no one was paying attention. It was a look that only people in love could give one another. Not to mention your late "study sessions in the library." Harry and Ron wouldn't have guessed a thing. But I knew. I always knew Hermione." Ginny looked at Hermione's startled face with a small smile.

"And then there was sixth year. We all noticed that Malfoy was acting strange, but you seemed worried whenever we brought it up. And when Harry thought he might be a death eater, you defended Malfoy. You always seemed saddened and worried all the time. I knew it wasn't because of Ron and Lavender, since you had been acting like this before their fling. And when he left, Hermione you were a mess. Everyone else thought it was because of Dumbledore's death and Voldemort coming to power, but I knew it was because he was gone. I have never seen anyone so distraught and upset before in my life even to this day."

Hermione dropped her gaze, overwhelmed with memories. She felt Ginny's eyes still upon her, somehow still comforting and warm.

"You really loved him, didn't you Hermione."

Closing her eyes, Hermione let out a sigh. She was using every ounce that was within her to prevent a tear from slipping on her cheek.

"Yes I did."

She felt Ginny place a hand on her shoulder, and then bowed her head to the ground.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, letting the raw discoveries sink in. Hermione was still grasping the fact that all this time, Ginny had known. She felt as if she was drowning in a sea of memories, some pleasant, and some painful.

"I just can believe that all this time, you knew."

"Hermione, I'm terribly sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I can't imagine what it was like, not being able to confide in anyone."

"It was very difficult."

After a while, Ginny spoke again.

"I heard about your assignment, and that you're working with him."

With this Hermione raised her head to face Ginny.

"News gets around Hermione, especially a big case like this one. I knew you would be dreading seeing him, but I didn't know how to approach you."

Hermione a hand to her face, and began to rub her temple.

"I'm with Ron now Ginny, you know that. This was eight years ago. But I'm just worried what will happen when I see him. We haven't spoken in such a long time."

"Hermione, you'll be fine. Just walk into this meeting with confidence, and know that this is strictly business. You will both be professional, and get to work right away. That's it. Everything will be fine."

Hermione gave Ginny a smile.

"Thanks Ginny. You're right. This is strictly business. Period," Hermione confidently replied.

"Exactly right Hermione. And as for Malfoy, that was a thing of the past. Just remember that. Now, let's get back to the party."

The two stood up from their seats and made their way to the door. Just as Hermione was about to step over the threshold, she stopped.

"Ginny, promise that you'll remain keeping this a secret?" she pleaded.

"Of course Hermione. After all, I kept it for about ten years now. I've gotten fairly good at it."

Hermione replied with a grin. The two rejoined the hustling party, meet their husband and fiancé, and grabbed a piece of Mrs. Weasley's freshly baked apple pie.

"You zould have zeen zee fall fazhions Draco! Zey were magnifique! Oh Anne-marie vas going to have a fit zif I did not purchaze a drezz for her. And zee new robes my papa purchased were…."

Draco rubbed his forehead with his hands. After sitting through Daphenne's pointless chattering for hours, he didn't believe he could survive another minute. He occasionally smiled, making her think he was paying the slightest attention, and then attempted to tune out her high voice as much as he possibly could. All he had for the past two hours were Paris fashion, Paris socialites, and Daphenne's Paris friends. She was wonderful to look at, but there wasn't much beneath the surface.

His eyes wandered across the large dining room at the Malfoy Manor. An elegant table was set, courtesy of Draco's house elves, and a grand display of various food items covered the white tablecloth. Picking up a silver utensil, Draco began to push his food around on his plate, his mind wandering. In Fact, his thoughts for most of the entire evening hadn't been on his date, but on Hermione Granger.

Draco had a bit of anxiety about their meeting tomorrow. He didn't know how to greet her, how to converse with her, or even how to look at her. _Should I act as an old friend, or as a business partner?_

It seemed unreal that he was meeting with Hermione. Never had he imagined that he would even talk to her after their separation. Knowing her, she would be completely business, and get straight to the point. She was, after all, Hermione Granger, top in her class at Hogwarts. She only strived for perfection. She would want to create the plan for the dragon transfer, converse with Bulgaria, and go back to her happy life with Weasley.

But what if she loathed him? What if Hermione hated him for filling three years of her life? Draco couldn't face this possible truth. He would only feel guilt for meeting in secret, which took away her chance at a normal teenage relationship.

Then he would have to be purely business tomorrow. Not conversing about the past, or their lives, or their fortunes.

_But what if she thinks I hate her by not being at all friendly towards her during our meeting?_

Draco gave a huge sigh as he ran his hands over his face.

_What a mess this is-_

"Draco! Draco are zou even payinzing any attenzion zou me?"

He brought his face to reach Daphenne's menacing glare.

"Yes I am Daphenne." Draco watched as her eyes narrowed

"Zen vat am I talking about?"

"The new dress your father bought you."

"No! I vas dizcussing ze coat zat I purchazed last week! You veren't paying attention!"

Draco, unconcerned, reached for his crystal glass. _It was a close guess._ As he took a long sip, Draco watched as Daphenne fumed in her seat.

"Draco, sometimzes I veel as if zou do not care about vhat I ave to zay! Am I juzt ere for zou to look at?"

"Of course not Daphenne."

He watched as she threw her manicured hands in the air.

"I came all ze way to London, and zis is how you treat me?"

Draco leaned back in his seat. He knew he had to end this somehow, and it sounded like they were headed in the right direction.

"Zou know zhere are many zelous men in France now zhat would give anything zou have me!"

He smirked. If only those men knew how she could ramble for hours. Daphenne jumped up from her chair and glared at Draco.

"Zat es it! Zhis is over Draco! I ave had et! Goodbye!"

"Daphenne, don't be unreasonable-"

"Goodbye Draco!"

After she made it to the front door, he heard door slam shut. Draco felt relieved that the annoying blonde was finally gone. He closed his eyes and leaded his head against the back of his the silk chair.

"Mr. Malfoy? Is there anything I can get you?"

He turned his head to face Kinky, his house elf.

"I think it would be best if you prepared my bed. I need a goodnight's rest."

"Right away sir." The tiny elf vanished with a crack.

Draco ran a hand through his hair. Maybe sleep would act as the remedy to take away the anxiety of his meeting with Hermione Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

_**"**__**You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel.**__**" -Unknown **_

"Ms. Granger, are you feeling alright? You look a bit pasty."

Hermione jumped up of her trance, meeting the concerned look of her secretary.

"I'm fine Adelia. Just preparing for my meeting, that's all," she responded with a fake smile.

"Oh, good. I was being to get – Oh bugger!" Adelia suddenly sprang up from her seat, snatching her belongings and began to make her way to the door.

"I'm sorry Hermione! I'm late for lunch with my grandmum! I promised her I would meet her today."

"It's alright Adelia. Hurry, don't make her wait any longer!" Halfway out the door, Adelia turned around.

"And don't forget Hermione, your meeting with Draco Malfoy is in fifteen minutes! It's in his office in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Tell me everything when I get back!" Hermione watched as she sped out through the doors.

After giving a quick glance to the clock, she let out a sigh and began to collect her things. _I might as well arrive a few minutes early, just in case._

She made her way out of her office doors, and began the walk down the tiled corridor towards the brass elevators. Her stomach, filled with butterflies, seemed to be performing flips inside of her. As the clink of the closing elevator doors sent echoes through the empty hallway, Hermione closed her eyes and leaned against the back wall.

This was the meeting that she had been dreading with every fiber of her being for the entire week. She had no idea whatsoever how he would react to seeing her face after eight years apart. _What will we say? _The elevator ride didn't seem to last long enough. With another clank, he door sprung open, revealing a brightly lit corridor. The hall way was crowded with witches and wizards making their way out to lunch. The atmosphere seemed to be bright and cheery, and several different languages caught her ear. The Department of International Magical Cooperation seemed to be a productive place.

"Hermione Granger! My future sister-in-law!"

Hermione turned to meet the smiling face of Percy Weasley. How _could I forget!_ It seemed with all the stress of the week, she had forgotten than Percy worked in this department.

"Hello Percy! How are you?"

"Quite well Hermione. I am terribly sorry that I couldn't make it to your and Ron's engagement party. We had conference with the French Minister. Couldn't be missed. So what brings you to International Magical Cooperation?"

"Well, it happens to be the Bulgarian dragon case, and – "

"Of course! The moving of the dragons to Bulgaria. A big assignment Hermione, but only you could handle it," he replied.

"Yes, everyone seems to know about it. I have a meeting with Draco, erm, Malfoy at twelve."

Percy's eager face lit up as he glanced at a nearby clock.

"You better be on your way then! Down the hall, take a right, then a left, and follow that until you meet a dead end. His Office is right there. Large double doors. You can't miss it."

"Oh, thank you Percy. I'll see you around then!"

"Good bye Hermione! Good luck with your assignment!" Hermione watched as Percy bounced down the hall, obviously in a pleasant mood. Forcing her feet to move forward, she made her way towards Draco's office. After taking a right, and another left, Hermione followed a long corridor lined with more offices. Her heart began to race as her eyes fell upon the large double doors that reached to the ceiling of the hall. She stopped to a halt around five feet in front of the doors, and began to admire the large brass plaque that was placed on to the right of the entrance.

**Draco Malfoy**

**Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation**

Glancing at her watch, Hermione realized that she was five minutes early. _Great, now I'm going to stand here like a blubbering idiot, waiting in front of his office. Bugger. _ Her heart was now pounding at inhuman speed, and her mind was racing as fast as a Quidditch seeker. She was about to see the man who she had left in tears eight years ago. This was the man whom she had loved with all of her entire being. She had avoided him for all these years, as an attempt to repress all memories of their secret relationship at Hogwarts. Now she had to face him again, alone in his office, the first time she would have seen his face in such a long while.

Hermione jumped when she heard the doors suddenly begin to creak open.

Before she could grasp what was happening, she became face to face with the man she was dreading to see, Draco Malfoy.

He stood, holding one of the doors open, a friendly smirk stretched on his face.

"I knew you would be early."

Her heart seemed to jump to her throat. Seeing him in person for the first time in eight years was just as she imagined. When he stood, his arm holding the heavy door open, kindly smiling back at her, it was as if she had been transported back years ago.

"Hello Draco," Hermione replied with a tiny smile.

"Hello Hermione."

She watched as he silently studied her, surveying how she had matured since their last meeting. His eyes left her as we held out an arm, ushering her inside.

"Come in, we should get started on our assignment."

Hermione walked past him, stopping to glance at his large office. It was equivalent to hers, except one wall was covered with cut-outs of Daily Prophets, and various awards and photographs. She made her way over to the cluttered wall, pausing to admire his accomplishments. Behind her, Hermione heard the door creak shut, and Draco's footsteps shuffle to a halt.

"This is very impressive Draco," she replied, captivated, "Terence wasn't exaggerating when he talked about how brilliant you are." Hermione heard him grunt behind her.

"He is a very good friend of mine, as well as my mentor. I would hope that he is complementary of me."

Hermione turned in her spot to face him, resting against a nearby chair.

"It sounds to me like Terence would trade anything to adopt you as his son," she teased.

Draco chuckled. "Now that you mention it, he does seem to favor me most of the time."

They both seemed to be keeping the subject on something light, and trying to act simply as friends. And as business partners.

"Would you sit Hermione?" he questioned, gesturing to a sitting area near his large desk.

"Of course."

She made her way over to one of the plushy armchairs opposite the leather couch, crossing her arms around her waist as she sat down. "_So far, so good."_

After checking if Hermione wanted something to drink, he fell into the couch across from Hermione, his eyes never leaving her. Draco moved in his seat, attempting to ease the tension that filled the room.

"So, how have you been Draco?" Hermione asked, although having a decent idea of what his answer was going to be.

"Fabulous. This job has been so rewarding. I am enjoying everything here. I'm sure you heard about my treaty with the Bulgarians?"

"Yes I did. It's very impressive."

"And Terence has been a wonderful mentor to me over the years. I have learned so much from him." Hermione watched as he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"There are rumors circulating that you will take over the Minister position once he retires."

Draco smiled.

"Yes, but one can never be sure."

Hermione began to think of new topics that would keep the subject off her personal life, or otherwise known as her engagement. She did not feel like addressing that now.

"How is your, er, family?" Hermione watched as he was somewhat taken back by this question, seeing that her muggle-born status wasn't well liked by his father. He quickly recovered.

"They are all doing well. Mother is enjoying monitoring the prophet for articles of me. Father is retired, and spends most of his time at home now."

"Oh. That's good news."

He spoke next.

"Enough about me, how are you? I honestly would have never seen you in Care of magical creatures Hermione."

"It's going very well. I'm really enjoying the work. I have a great staff, and a wonderful secretary to keep me organized," she responded with a chuckle at the end.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. Any big things come up recently?"

"Well we did just create an injured unicorn sanctuary in Lithuania, not to mention discovering a new type of werewolf in Ireland. We have been very busy." Hermione put emphasis on this.

"Fascinating. It seems like you have been doing well."

She watched as Draco stopped, and brought his eyes to his crossed fingers. They next thing he said almost seemed to come with great effort.

"How is Potter?"

This she was taken back with. Draco Malfoy, asking how his nemesis Harry Potter was doing? However, she wasn't surprised that they were still on a last name basis. He was obviously trying to ask some questions about her personal life, just as she did his.

"Oh, er Harry is great. He is head Auror now."

"I heard about that."

"Are you still friends with his wife, Ginny?"

"Yes I am. We have gotten fairly close."

"Oh."

They fell silent for a while, again studying one another in the silence. Hermione's eyes traced the lines of his pale face, amazed how little his appearance had changed. He seemed more matured, and surer of himself. She was happy that he had somehow avoided bringing Ron up. Hermione did not want to go in to her wedding details with him. Catching herself, Hermione snapped her eyes to meet his. She watched as his crossed his arms and leaned against the back of his sofa.

"You know Hermione, you haven't changed a bit." His grey eyes focused.

Hermione leaned back in her chair.

"Neither have you Draco." She replied with a smile.

He lifted himself from his seat.

"Sorry for the delay Hermione, but we should start on our assignment."

"I agree."

They made their way over to his desk, Hermione sitting across from Draco. Each grabbing a quill, they pulled out their materials and began to plan the intricate Bulgarian dragon move. Each was relieved that their first meeting had gone over much easily than either had anticipated.

After spending hours drawing up basic plans, and planning ideas for the dragon transfer, Hermione glanced at her watch, gathering her things.

Things had gone extremely well. While they discussed the parts of their assignment, they chatted just like old friends. The tension soon left once they had begun work, and Hermione actually found herself enjoying Draco Malfoy's company. She had forgotten how easy he was to talk too, and how his sarcastic comments could make anyone smirk.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, it was nice planning business with you."

"The same to you Ms. Granger. I will see you at the Department meeting then? Where we tell our people what we are planning?"

"Yes we will. Bright and early Monday morning," Hermione replied with a grin, "I think they will be pleased with our ideas for this assignment."

"So do I." As Draco plastered his signature smirk on his face, Hermione reached for her notes, accidently causing the contents from the side of his desk to spill onto the floor.

"Oh! Sorry Draco. I've got it. As she reached for his documents that had fallen onto the floor, she quickly snatched each paper. She suddenly felt something large crinkle in her hand. Placing the rest of the papers on his desk, she found herself clutching onto a Daily Prophet. Hermione let out an intake of air as she found herself face to face with her engagement article in the commitments section. Her brown eyes scanned the photo, watching her smile with Ron's arm around her shoulders. Hermione lifted her face to Draco's, placing the prophet on his desk.

"Sorry about the mess." Her reddened face scanned the desk, looking for her quill.

"It's no problem at all. Here's your quill."

"Oh thanks."

Stuffing her quill in her bag, Hermione prepared herself for a quick exit. His words stopped her in her place.

"So, you're engaged to Weasley?"

She hesitated.

"Yes I am."

"When did he propose?"

"Um, a couple of months ago."

Draco smiled back at her.

"Well that's wonderful news. Really."

"Thanks. Everyone has been saying that it's long overdue." He chuckled.

"You could say that, since you've been together for what, eight years?"

"Well, it does make sense."

She smiled back at Draco.

"I'm thrilled for you Hermione. He'll make you very happy."

"Yes, he will."

Running a free hand through his tousled blonde locks, Draco made his way towards the door.

"Then I'll see you Monday Hermione. It was nice talking with you again." He opened one of the double doors, greeting her with another grin.

"It was nice to see you too Draco. Have a nice weekend."

They smiled goodbye to one another, and Hermione exited back into the tiled hallway. After making it down the corridor and making the sharp right turn, Hermione found herself in the brass elevator, headed back to her office. After the elevator reached her floor, she hurried out. Halfway down the hall, she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Hermione! How was the meeting?"

She turned to face a cheery Adelia.

"It went very well! We planned a lot of the move out, and we are presenting the information to both departments on Monday."

"Oh that's wonderful! Tell me all about it!"

Hermione and Adelia made their way back to her office.

It had gone very well. Up until her engagement was brought up. She just felt strange, discussing her fiancé with her former love. But even with this, Draco seemed to be completely happy for her, even going as far as a congratulation.

Everything was perfectly fine, just as Ginny had said it would.

Hermione would have to thank her for her encouragement later.

"Draco Malfoy? Are you joking?"

Hermione glanced up to catch a glimpse of Ron's utterly puzzled face.

"Yes Ron, Draco Malfoy. And no, I am not joking."

Ron and Hermione had joined Ginny and Harry at their small house in London for dinner, which usually occurred once a week. The old friends would catch up on their lives, share stories, and enjoy each other's company. Ginny had just served their meal, four steaming bowls of Molly Weasley's soup, a secret Weasley family recipe. They had somehow gotten on the subject of work, and Harry mentioned that he heard a rumor that his friend was working with Draco Malfoy on an assignment. It was then than Hermione remembered that she had completely forgotten to inform her fiancé of her new business partner.

Ron lifted his hands to gesture has he spoke.

"Out of all the people at the Ministry, you were paired with the pompous ferret himself. That's rotten luck Hermione."

She placed her hands on the table.

"Yes, um, rotten luck."

Harry brought a spoonful of soup to his face, thrusting it into his mouth. After swallowing, he spoke.

"Was he civil to you Hermione?"

Hermione folded her hands in her lap.

"Actually, he was rather pleasant. He was very kind and welcoming."

"Are you serious Hermione? Malfoy being pleasant? Those two words don't belong in the same sentence," Ron shot.

"He really was Ron. Dra- I mean Malfoy was very kind. I was surprised after how he, er, treated me at Hogwarts."

Hermione caught Ginny's stern eyes, watching as she suddenly became interested with her dinner.

"You two have a big assignment Hermione. Dragon transferring, especially across several continents is challenging," Harry spoke.

"I know. But I feel as if we have a well thought up plan for it. We are presenting it to both of our departments on Monday."

"That's good."

Hermione submerged her silver spoon into her soup and swirled it around the edges.

"If he ever treats you in any way that I find disrespectful to you-"

"Ron, I really don't think there's a chance of that. He has an image to protect now."

He let out a huff.

"I know Hermione, but I still think Malfoy is a shady git. Can you imagine him being Minster? Everyone is saying that Terence is going to pass the job on to him. I'll probably have to leave the country."

"There's no need for dramatics Ron. Besides, if Terence thinks that Malfoy deserves the position, then he should get it." Ron's face lit up.

"Oh come on Hermione, the only reason he would become minister is because he acts like Terence's pet. And if you ask me-"

Ginny shouted above her brother.

"Stop it Ron! I've had enough talk of the ministry and its politics for tonight." Ron seemed to compose himself and settled back into his chair.

"Sorry Gin. Just got carried away. "

Hermione mouthed a silent thank you to her friend.

The chatters around the large room fell silent.

"…And those, are some of the plans that Ms. Granger and I have created for the Bulgarian Dragon transfer." As Draco said this, he gestured to Hermione.

A few hands shot in the air.

"It sounds like a well-devised plan Mr. Malfoy. I believe that this endeavor will be successful," said Edmund Coller, a member from the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He was greeted with whispers of agreement. Percy Weasley raised his anxious hand.

"It involved the perfect balance of effort from both countries. Now if we inform the Bulgarian minister of our plans for his dragons, all will be set."

"Yes, we will be contacting the Bulgarian Minister very shortly," Hermione shouted.

Draco raised his hands to bring down the volume in the room.

"Now that everyone has their assignments and jobs on this project, you are all free to go. If any of you have any further questions, please ask either Ms. Granger or myself. We will have a status meeting later in the week for updates. Have a good rest of the day."

Everyone stood from their seats and made their way out the doors into the atrium of the ministry. As the room emptied, Hermione turned to Draco.

"I think we can presume that everyone liked our plans."

"I think we can," replied Draco with a smile, "I did fear that my department would not-"

The wooden doors flew open to reveal the Minster of Magic himself, and his advisor Lenard Grindow.

"Draco m'boy, I am terribly sorry that I missed your conference! I was caught up in a meeting of my own." The minister shook Draco's hand, and then proceeded to pat him on his back, "And Hermione, how are you doing my dear? The wedding planning must be exhausting."

Hermione gave a small cough, and addressed Terence.

"I'm fine sir, and the planning is going smoothly."

"That is good to hear, he replied, clasping his hands together. "Now I assumed that your plans for the transfer would be well-liked by your colleagues. Were my predictions accurate?"

"Yes sir, Draco spoke, "Everyone seemed pleased. We will start on our actions tomorrow Terence."

"Wonderful news Draco! And you too Hermione."

"Thank you sir, replied Draco."

As Draco and the minister talked, Hermione admired the bond between the two. Terence considered Draco a friend as well as someone to mentor, and Draco viewed Terence almost as a second father. It was true that Terence favored Draco over others, but it did not seem to bother Hermione at all.

"Come you two, let us celebrate with a drink in my office," ordered Terence as he ushered them out of the room. As they began the journey to Terence's office, Draco started to converse with Lenard, leaving Hermione to chat with Terence.

"Now tell me Hermione, how is the fiancé? I spoke to his father, Arthur Weasley earlier this morning, and he is thrilled."

"Ron is doing well, though I must admit, he's not much of a wedding planner," she chuckled.

"That is good."

As they paralleled the black tiles of the ministry walls, Terence spoke again.

"Are you and Draco working alright together on this assignment? You seemed a bit baffled to be his partner."

Hermione beamed at the minister.

"I must admit sir, I was worried about working with him, because of our, er, history. You see we weren't the best of friends at Hogwarts. But I was surprised to see that he changed, and he is a fine gentleman now. We are cooperating very well together, and I truly believe that Bulgaria will approve of our plans. I can confidently tell you that everything will be completely perfectly, and that this assignment will go smoothly, without any problems whatsoever."

Terence responded with a large smile, and the pair continued down the hall. Hermione, now feeling more confident than ever, had no more anxiety or fears. _Everything will run smoothly, and there won't be any issues at all._

If she only knew how terribly wrong she was.


	5. Chapter 5

"_**I'm miles from where you are. I lay down on the cold ground, and I pray that something picks me up."**_

_**-Set Fire to the Third Bar, Snow Patrol**_

For the past two weeks, Hermione found herself constantly sitting across from Draco Malfoy in his office, papers strewn around her, scribbling word after word, thrown into her work. They spent hours hunched over their materials in each other's company. The Bulgarian assignment was coordinating smoothly, and there had not been any snags in the mission.

Although she would not admit this to anyone, not even Ginny, Hermione looked forward to her meetings with Draco. His wit and sarcasm brought smiles to her face, and she felt very comfortable in his presence. They chatted and laughed for hours, almost making up for the eight years of separation. But in an instant, he could become focused and get straight to work.

She had missed these small things in her life with Draco.

"And that was the Irish Minister's reaction when Terence accidently mixed up the winners of the Quidditch World Cup. He declared the Swedish the champions, instead of the Irish! I almost died laughing! But of course I looked as professional as possible, " Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione burst into a fit of laughter.

"That's positively dreadful Draco! "she spat out as she gasped for air.

"I know! It really was!"

Draco stretched back into his chair, taking a sip from his drink.

"Positively dreadful." He repeated.

It was another late night in the office of Draco Malfoy, and Hermione and Draco were sprawled on the sitting area furniture, covered in papers. Hermione was curled up in an armchair, fiercely jotting her desired changes in her notes. She would occasionally throw her arm to the side to grab her glass of pumpkin juice, and then returned back to her work.

Draco did the same, and rubbed his tired eyes, attempting to stay awake for a bit longer.

"It's getting late; we might want to consider calling it a day."

She nodded silently, but continued to scribble notes on her paper.

"Come on Hermione; don't make me threaten to take away your reading privileges. Or the books."

Hermione stopped, and gave him a mischievous grin.

"Don't worry Mother, I'm just finishing up."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

Draco smiled to himself as he stared back at Hermione. He hadn't enjoyed himself this much in ages. She made him feel more comfortable than anyone else. Sometimes it seemed as if they were back at Hogwarts again.

Hermione had an aura of light around her. She could bring joy and laughter to any heart, even the most saddened of all. Her kind face melted any hard exterior and when she laughed, her entire face lit up, and her brown curls bounced as her body shook. Draco found it hard to believe that he had forgotten this over their separation, and he wondered how he possibly could.

What killed him the most, what sent waves of frustration through his being, was that she belonged to someone else. Hermione belonged to Ronald Weasley. She was engaged to be married this summer, and she would then be formally known as Hermione Weasley. It just didn't sound right. There were boundaries between them now that weren't present before. He knew that they could never be together again, but that wasn't what he wanted. It was just was difficult to embrace the changes that had occurred over eight years.

He sighed, running a hand through his disheveled blond hair.

"So getting on subject once again Hermione, you need to take these reports home and analyze them, and have your secretary send them to the Bulgarian offices in the next two days. Karnov wants a status report."

Draco watched as she stiffened, going back to her work element.

"I'll bring them home tonight, and have them sent out by the morning."

"Sounds good."

They both rose from their positions, Hermione grabbing for her belongings.

"Are you going home soon Draco? You can't spend all your life here," she chuckled.

He lifted his arms in a stretch, and brought his eyes back to hers.

"Don't worry, mother. I just have a few things to finish up here, and then I'm on my way home." Hermione shot him a friendly glare.

"Extremely funny."

Hermione gathered her things and began making her way towards the doors, but turned to face him.

"Goodnight Mr. Malfoy."

"Same to you Ms. Granger.

Draco stopped. This would be one of the last moments that he would be able to call her Ms. Granger, for she would soon be formally addressed in the upcoming months as Mrs. Weasley. He ran another hand through his tousled hair, and brought his eyes to the floor.

_Hermione Weasley._ It just didn't sound right.

"Draco, are you alright?" Her question echoed through the silent room.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Oh, ok."

After answering with another goodbye, Hermione slowly turned to exit his office. But Draco, unable to stop himself, blurted out a question that he needed to know the answer to.

"Hermione?"

She abruptly turned, her brow wrinkling in worry.

"Yes Draco?"

He lifted his eyes from the floor to stare into her warm, brown pupils.

"Do you love him?"

Her face dropped. For a few moments, she attempted to collect herself, and then gave him a response.

"He is my fiancé Draco. The answer is quite obvious-"

"It's a yes or no question Hermione."

Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably in her place. After gaining her composure, she spoke.

"Yes," she softly replied.

Draco nodded, and made his way to his desk.

"Have a nice night Hermione."

He didn't turn to watch her hurry from his office.

Hermione spoke out loud to herself as she thrust her apartment key into the lock.

"How could he ask me a question that he already knows the answer to! I mean, I am marrying Ron in a few months!"

She stumbled across the doorframe, and after tossing her bag on her coffee table, she began to pace the length of the room.

"And, after all the hours that we have spent throwing ourselves into our work, he just had to ask a question of that subject!"

After carrying out a brief conversation with herself, Hermione grabbed her bag and headed into the kitchen. Sitting herself in a chair, she reached in, and began to dig for the reports. After groping inside for a few minutes, he pulse began to quicken. _Where are those reports?_ Jumping up, Hermione grabbed her bag by the sides and shook until all of its contents lay spilled over her floor. After digging through the pile, her heart sank as she realized the exact location of the reports. On the table in Draco Malfoy's office.

Fuming with anger, Hermione shouted.

"Bullocks!"

Hermione brought her hands to her forehead in distress. She needed those reports! They had to be sent our tomorrow morning. _Maybe Draco would still be in his office. _He had to be. Draco always worked late.

The thought of facing him once more after his question turned her stomach. But her heart sank further as she realized that the necessity of the reports was more important than her conversation with Draco Malfoy. Hermione sighed out loud as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door, back to the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione sped out of the elevator as soon as the doors shot open. In a fast walk, she made her way past the other rooms of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. The ministry was quite chilling this late at night; the black tiled walls gave the effect of an endless tunnel.

After glancing at her watch, she began cursing herself again. _It's almost midnight! Oh, how could I have forgotten those! _Her pace slowed as she reached the hallway with Draco's office at the end. Cracks of light jumped through the closed doors, revealing that he was still working late in his office. Hermione, after taking a large breath, slowly opened the doors.

Her eyes found Draco sitting at his desk, running his hands through his blonde hair. Hermione froze as he slowly lifted his head, and brought his gaze to hers. He said nothing, and did not move.

Hermione's heart fluttered as she surveyed him. His stone grey eyes were filled with exhaustion, mixed with a sort of turmoil. Draco's smooth blonde locks lay messy over his forehead, and his thin but muscular frame rose up and down with his breathing. Her eyes dropped to stare as his open shirt, revealing a piece of his pale chest. She felt her cheeks become suddenly hot.

It was just as nothing had changed. Hermione was transported back to another dimension, back in their hidden places of Hogwarts castle, where they met one another after a long day of spitting insults and comebacks. She had longed for him as she ate breakfast in the Great Hall, in her classes, and as she patrolled the halls for prefect duty. The feelings were the same, mixed with some new ones. Without thinking a single thought, she took a step toward him.

Draco slowly rose from his seat, his tormented eyes never leaving hers. Hermione's breathing deepened with each step her took towards her. Her eyes now stayed on his visible chest, the smooth skin stretched over his muscles. She fought her sudden feelings, and mustered enough air to speak to him.

"I forgot my reports," she softly spoke.

He lifted a hand and placed the reports into her trembling ones.

"Here." Draco's eyes locked on hers, and his eyebrows clenched as he studied her face.

Hermione watched as he lifted a hand to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. She closed her eyes, tensing her face as he dropped his hand to tenderly touch her warm cheek, and then her chin.

Without thinking, Hermione also lifted a shaking hand. Her fingers brushed the stray bond hairs away from his eyes, and rested her hand on his cheek. Her fingers traced the line of his brow, down the bridge of his nose, and rested above his mouth. Her eyes stared at his pink lips, remembering how they tasted so long ago. Hermione's mind was no longer working, and she was running on emotion only.

Hermione could see his eyes lingering on her mouth, and watched the raging battle between his head and his heart to give in to what he truly wanted. As his head slowly descended to meet hers, a whisper escaped her lips.

"What are we doing Draco?" she whispered.

He sighed, lifting a hand to cup her face.

"I don't know."

Their lips finally met. He softly kissed her, holding her trembling face in his hand. Her pulse now seemed unstoppable. She kissed him back, acting somewhat reserved. His mouth tasted so sweet, a flavor that she had not had for eight years. Her heart ached as Draco suddenly pulled away, his eyes still locked on hers.

With their faces inches away, each gazed into the other's eyes, memories of their past love swirling in their heads. Hermione could not forget the taste of his mouth, and like a drug, she needed more. That could not be the end. It couldn't be.

Hermione slowly lifted her face to his, and he responded. Their mouths met once again, and with this kiss came a surge of emotions that had been bottled up inside them.

She dropped the reports in her hand.

Draco kissed her harder, capturing her lips in his. She didn't resist as he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, pulling her in a tight embrace. Hermione lifted her hands and wrapped them in his blonde hair, deepening the kiss. He came up for air, and proceeded to leave a trail of tender kisses on her neck. Hermione, closing her eyes, pulled him closer.

Bringing his mouth back to hers, Draco placed a hand behind Hermione's neck and tugged her body to his. Wrapping his other arm around her waist, he shortened the distance between them even further. He jumped as he heard the soft moans in her heaving chest.

Hermione's mind was spinning. She could hear herself screaming "No! Stop!", and heard another voice begging her not to let go. After years of separation, Hermione still knew what to do. She draped her arms around his shoulders, as she brought even more passion to their kiss. As she pulled his body to hers, she felt his pounding heart through his shaking chest. Hermione felt his hands on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Oh how she had missed this. Hermione had never forgotten the passion that they had shared, and never believed that she would experience it again. But she was wrong.

As his moving hands forced trembles through her body, Hermione was positive that her legs wouldn't be able to stand. She felt light headed and dizzy in his arms.

Hermione gasped for air as Draco lifted her off her feet, and made his way over to the sofa. She clung to his frame, and wrapped her legs around his. He gently laid her down on the soft fabric, their mouths never disconnecting. As she lay flat, Draco placed his hands on either side of her, as she pulled him on top of her. Her fingers clutched his back, dragging him towards her. As Draco leaned in, he pushed her body deep into the cushions. His knee drifted between her legs, and Hermione responded by wrapping one of hers around it. Her lips broke from his, and Hermione began to kiss down the line of his neck.

Behind them, the large clock rang midnight, its somber melodies ringing off the walls of the office.

They both pulled away for a few moments, listening to the clock's midnight song.

Draco brought his lips to Hermione's once the ringing ceased, resuming as if nothing had happened. Even with the state she was in now, Hermione still wanted more of him. She ran her hands down his back, and tangled them in his hair. Her wandering hands discovered that Draco's shirt had released from his belt, a piece of his chest bare. She tugged at his shirt, and slid her hands underneath. Her hands trembled as she traced the cool skin of her back.

Hermione felt as if she was in a wonderful dream. Never in a million years would she have ever thought that she would be able to experience this again. The feeling of his lips against hers, his warms hands moving down her body, and the way his cool chest felt. Hermione imagined she was back eight years ago at Hogwarts. She remembered how she would wake the next morning for class, and how her mind couldn't stop thinking of him all day.

But another thought crossed her mind. She wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. This was eight years later, and she was now twenty five, and not sixteen. She had an important job, and business to do, not studying for exams, or writing essays.

And she had a fiancé. Ron Weasley. Her mind continued to race with thoughts of Ron as pain ripped through her stomach. Ron. What he would say if he discovered this. She pictured his face, hurt and confused with her actions. Still in Draco's embrace, she felt a warm tear trickle down her cheek. She couldn't hurt Ron. What was she doing? The words spoke in her mind, but it was as if a connection was broken. She couldn't make her mouth speak.

"_No. Stop it. Stop."_

She was screaming in her head now, begging herself to stop. Another tear fell down her face. Her mind was now swimming with pictures of Ron, who she was with. Not Draco. In one fluid motion, Hermione pushed Draco off of her with all her might.

'Stop!" she yelled.

Draco jumped off of her as she slowly stood up. She surveyed her lips chapped from kissing, her messy hair, and how her clothes fell in disarray. She lifted her eyes to his, watching as realization and pain swirled in his pupils. He closed his grey eyes, and dropped his head. His eyes reopened and bore into hers. A whisper escaped his lips.

"Hermione I'm so-"

"Stop. Please stop."

Tears now fell freely down her cheeks, and she was now taking in large gasps of air. Frantically glancing about the room, she grabbed for her bag, and began to back away from Draco. With her eyes still on his, she slowly moved back towards the door. Taking one last look, she turned and ran out the doors.

Hermione threw the door open to her apartment, clinging to the handle as she put her back against the door. Her body convulsed in giant sobs, and her tears dribbled down her neck. Her cries overtook her as she slowly sunk to the floor. Covering her face with her hands, Hermione lay in a heap on the carpet. With each breath she gasped for air, as if she couldn't breathe. On the ground, Hermione curled into a ball and wrapped her shaking arms around her chest, to contain the burning pain throughout her body.

"What did I do? Oh, what did I do?" she cried.

She could not grasp at what she had just done. It was as if she had cut open a healed wound. A wound that she had been bandaging for the last eight years

And Ron. How could she do this to him? What if he found out? She cringed at the thought.

With the strength she had left, Hermione crawled across the room and dragged herself on the sofa. Curling up once more, Hermione buried her face in the cushions.

As her tears continued to leak from her eyes, Hermione clutched her chest for support, and cried herself into a troubled sleep.

Chapter 6!

Tell me what you think! Review!

-Katiefelton


End file.
